1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a high-resolution multi-grayscale monitor and the optimum circuit constitution applicable to a control circuit which controls the high-resolution multi-grayscale monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT (Thin Film Transistor)-type liquid crystal display device has been popularly used as a display device of a personal computer or the like. This liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a drive circuit which drives the liquid crystal display panel, and a control circuit which controls the drive circuit.
In such a liquid crystal display device, the number of display data is increased along with the increase of the display resolution, and noises or the like are increased when a transmission speed of the display data becomes high. To cope with such a situation, JP-A-05-181431 discloses a technique in which display data is temporarily stored in a memory, and the display data is simultaneously transmitted to a plurality of drive circuits thus lowering a display data transmission speed.